1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to mobile wireless communication devices having password protection for access to stored data and/or normal device operation.
2. Related Art
Password protection for access to stored data and/or normal device operation is well known for wireless communication devices (e.g., cell phones, mobile email devices, etc.) and other electronic devices or systems (e.g., computers, computer systems, computer service accounts, computer programs, etc).
Home alarm systems are typically also password protected. For example, the alarm is often “armed” and “disarmed” only with use of a secret password supposedly known only to the house owner and authorized guests.
Most home alarms also now include a duress password feature. The duress password is distinguishable in some manner from a normal password (e.g., possibly one character is changed such that if a normal password is 1 2 3 4 5, the duress password might be 1-2-3-4-4). If the homeowner is placed in duress (e.g., by a burglar breaking into the home and threatening bodily harm while demanding that the alarm system be disarmed or turned off), the owner can enter the duress password instead of the normal password. When the alarm system recognizes entry of the duress password, it automatically sends an emergency call to the alarm service (or “911”) signaling that immediate assistance is needed at that particular residence. Of course, such duress signaling occurs silently so that the possibly present and observant attacker should not know that it has happened. In effect, this gives the homeowner a silent way to call for help.
Mobile wireless communication devices (e.g., cell phones, portable computers with wireless interfaces, wireless email transceivers and the like) are also sometimes password protected. That is, access to data stored in the mobile wireless communication device and/or normal operation of the device is blocked unless the legitimate user's secret password is entered (assuming that the password protection feature has been invoked by the user). However, such password-protected wireless communication devices have not previously had a duress password feature.